Naru Cupid
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Berniat menjodohkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan Haruno Sakura, Naruto, si dewa cupid justru melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuat Sasuke justru mencintainya sejak pandangan pertama. Drabble SasuNaru always. Suka-suka fujodanshi sajalaaah... DLDR! RnR?


**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru forever tak keder-keder**

**Warning**

**OOC, miss typos, Boys Love, Boy X Boy, dll**

**Don't like don't read!**

"Ini adalah tugas pertamaku, aku harus membuat si pantat bebek itu jatuh cinta pada gadis berambut merah muda."

Itulah yang sejak tadi si _blonde_ gumamkan, busur dan panah yang kini digenggamnya erat mulai terasa basah karena keringat dingin yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Kedua sayap putih yang terkepak di balik punggungnya memancarkan cahaya terang yang bisa membuat siapa pun silau jika menatap langsung ke arahnya.

Yah, hanya saja dia tidak bisa dilihat. Dia adalah seorang Dewa Cupid yang baru turun dari surga dan hendak melakukan tugas pertamanya. Menurut buku jodoh yang tadi sempat dibacanya, saat ini si _raven_ yang sedang berjalan menyusuri gang komplek perumahannya akan bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis bersurai pink yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

"Aduh, semoga saja tidak meleset." Dewa cupid bernama Naruto itu sedikit grogi. Pasalnya, ia menjadi dewa yang lulus dengan nilai terendah di antara dewa cupid lain seangkatannya. Pembawaannya kelewat ceria, namun jika ditanyakan tentang kemampuannya memanah, sudah tidak diragukan lagi ia menjadi salah satu yang terbaik karena kehebatannya.

"Ini tidak akan meleset." Naruto mulai mengangkat busurnya, ia menarik panahnya dan mengarahkan ke punggung si _raven_ berkulit pucat yang tampak cuek dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Sekitar lima belas meter berlawanan arah dengan si _raven_, gadis memakai pakaian casual serba pink sedang berjalan santai sambil bersenandung menikmati pagi musim semi yang tidak lama lagi akan berganti.

"Hm…" dan dalam satu tarikan napas, akhirnya Naruto melepaskan panahnya. Panah itu melesat cepat dan menusuk tepat bagian hati si _raven_, Naruto bersorak girang. Sudah diduganya bahwa tugas pertamanya itu tidak akan sesulit yang dia kira.

Melihat pemuda pucat itu terus melangkah setelah sempat berhenti beberapa detik, Naruto kembali mengangkat busur dan panahnya, menariknya pelan-pelan dan mulai mengarahkan panah itu pada gadis yang diketahuinya bernama Haruno Sakura. Dan seperti yang dilakukannya tadi, panah itu langsung melesat cepat begitu Naruto melepaskannya.

"Astaga!" pekik Naruto kaget saat tiba-tiba ada seorang Nenek-nenek yang melewati sosok Sakura yang hendak melewati gang, dengan satu kedipan mata, Naruto berusaha menangkap panahnya, ia menghilang kemudian muncul di depan panah itu dan-

Jleb!

Mata Naruto membulat _horror_. Ia menunduk dan menatap panah yang kini justru menancap di dada kirinya, wajahnya langsung memucat saat sadar ia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang amat fatal.

_Geez_, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Kau… cantik sekali…" suara baritone yang mendadak muncul membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, ia cepat-cepat menoleh dan si raven yang tadi sempat menjadi target utamanya kini sudah ada di sisi kirinya, mengelus pipi Naruto dengan mata memancarkan cinta setulus jiwa.

"Eh?" Naruto mundur. Tapi pemuda _raven_ itu justru mencengkeram tangannya erat.

"LEPASKAN AKU TEME!" Naruto hendak kabur, tapi sayap besarnya itu mendadak kaku tidak bisa ia kepakan sama sekali, satu pantangan yang tidak boleh dilakukan Dewa. Manusia biasa sama sekali tidak diizinkan menyentuh mereka.

Atau kedua sayap mereka tidak akan bisa digerakkan untuk selamanya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, _Dobe_ sayang. Ayo, ikut aku, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada orangtuaku sebagai calon pengantinku!" Sasuke tersenyum usil. "Ah, kau punya sayap, kau bidadari?"

"AKU LAKI-LAKI _TEME_!" Naruto kian histeris. Apalagi saat Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian memanggulnya, bersiul senang seolah baru saja mendapatkan hadiah yang selama ini diinginkannya, bersenandung dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju rumah.

"Cinta tidak memandang _gender Dobe_…"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Tidak akan. Kau akan menikah denganku dan melahirkan banyak anak untukku."

"_TEME_ SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU LAKI-LAKI!"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab tidak jelas. Pemuda yang baru saja pulang kuliah itu menulikan telinganya dari teriakan cempreng Naruto.

"_TEME_!"

"Hn?"

"Aku Dewa cupid, kau akan dikutuk jika berani macam-macam padaku." Naruto mulai mengancam, berdoa dalam hati semoga ia bisa melepaskan diri. Kekuatannya semakin lenyap seiring lamanya Sasuke menempelkan kulit mereka berdua.

"Hn."

"_Teme_!"

"…"

_"Teme!"_

"…"

"_TEME_!"

"Diam atau kuperkosa kau di sini juga _Dobe_."

_"NANI DATTEBAYO!"_

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**The end**

**Satu drabble gaje lagi yang Nay persembahkan untuk kalian. Semoga menghibur. Muehehehehe**

**RnR?**


End file.
